Till Death do us Part
by HollowNeko
Summary: "He didn't mean it," Denmark says as he wipes the blood from his nose. "He said he was sorry." He place an ice pack on his black eye. "He does loves me, I just shouldn't have made him upset." WARNING: Domestic Abuse Abusive!Norway Abused!Denmark


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Most fanfics of DenNor, it's usually Denmark who abuses Norway. So why not have it the other way around this time? You do see Norway pick on Denmark in both the manga and anime._

* * *

Just because he loves you, doesn't mean it'll hurt any less.

Just because he's sorry, doesn't mean it'll won't happen again.

Just because you love him, doesn't mean you should take the abuse.

* * *

Months and months of begging, love and dam right determination, Denmark somehow finally got Norway to go out with him. It took forever for him to agree, so he had everything planned out perfect.

A romantic movie, on surely Norway would like. Dinner at a five-star restaurant, all the best for Norway. Denmark didn't think it would happen, but it did. The two finally started dating.

A dream come true for Denmark.

For the first few weeks, everything was great. Nothing was wrong. They hardly fought. It wasn't until one morning where things started to turn for the worse.

Morning arrived.

The sun from the window glazed upon the sleeping Dan. He blinked one, two, three times before waking up. To his surprise, it was to an empty bed.

'Norge woke up already?' He thought. 'Probably downstairs.' The Dan went to the bathroom, washed up, got dressed and headed down to meet his lover who was currently making breakfast.

"Morning," Norway said as the Dan walked into the room. "I see that you're finally awake."

"Morning!" Denmark gleamed. "You seem to be up pretty early."

"Of course." Norway placed the breakfast on the table then walked over the counter to pour himself a hot cup of coffee. "I wanted to make breakfast for the both of us."

Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway's waist. "Thanks, Norge." He gave the Norwegian a kiss on the cheek before leaning on the table, nibbling on a piece of toast. "By the way, I'm going to be out for most of the day. I'll be hanging out with America and Prussia today."

Norway stiffened.

"We're gonna see this movie that just came out. Saw the trailer, seemed awesome. Then after we're gonna go to the bar." Denmark chuckled a but. "It's going to be okay for America to drink since it's legal here. You should have seen the look on his face when we said that."

"...What about me?"

"Huh? What about you?"

"I thought we could do something together today."

"Oh, well... We've been planning this since we saw the trailer. We could do something together tomorrow, if you like..."

"Are you saying that you rather be with your friends then with me?" Norway asked, glaring at Denmark.

"What? No, I-"

"You rather spend time with your friends then your own boyfriend! You care about them more then me, don't you?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying, I-"

Denmark's eyes widen. It took time to process what happened. A burning pain was growing on his stomach.

Norway had thrown his coffee at him.

Pain...

He was too focused on the pain to notice that Norway was still yelling at him. He could only make out so little words.

Horrible? Selfish? Idiot? All your fault?

Before he knew it, Norway left the room.

Denmark left to the bathroom to take care of the pain on his stomach. He took off his shirt and saw a giant red mark on his stomach. He was lucky. It was only a first degree burn. It should heal in a few days, thankfully.

"Anko?" A soft voice came behind from the creaking door. Norway stood in the doorway, looking down sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Anko. I didn't mean it. You're not hurt, are you?"

Denmark could see how ashamed Norway looked. He could never stay mad at the poor guy. "Don't worry, it's fine. Come here." Denmark walked over and pulled Norway into an embrace, avoiding to anymore pain on his stomach. " of you really want, I'll cancel my plans with Prussia and America so we can be together today. How does that sound?"

Norway smiled.

* * *

"Big Brother."

"I'm not going to call you that! I'm not a child and I don't want to be treated like one!"

Not much was different from the Nordic meeting. Everything went the same as usual. Sweden and Denmark fought, now they were trying to get Iceland to call Norway 'big brother'.

"There's nothing wrong with big brother."

"Why you're taking their side, Sve? Not cool!"

Iceland's reactions were always so amusing to Denmark. For someone who would always try to act all mature, it was nice to see him act childish at times. This is usually how it goes. "Come one, guys," Denmark began. "Why does it matter anyway? We're all brothers here. Me being the oldest of cou-"

His words were cut off. Denmark hadn't realized that Norway walked behind him, now starting to choke him with his own tie.

"N-Nor! I-I!" As much as he tried, he couldn't make any words come out. He was hardly able to breathe let alone say anything. "N-Nor!"

The others weren't fazed by this as much as Denmark had expected. Finland seemed to be the only one who cared.

"N-Norway! Stop! You're choking him!" The Finnish man yelled.

Iceland and Sweden just sighed as the scene took place.

Within a few seconds, Norway decided Denmark had enough and let go of his tie.

Denmark loosened his tie and gasped for air. It took moments for him to realize that the meeting was continuing as of nothing had ever happened.

Not long after the meeting Denmark decided to consult Norway about today's events. "Hey, Nor..." Denmark looked toward the ground before looking up at Norway. "Did... You really have to choke me with my tie like that?"

Norway stood in the doorway, turing his gaze upon Denmark. "You were being loud and annoying. Why, does it hurt?"

Denmark rubbed the back of his head before giving off a small smile. "No, not really. It's fine, don't worry about it."

Norway smiled.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good," he said before he deepen the kiss.

Denmark flinched at the pressure on his neck. He knew there will be a few bruises there later.

* * *

"I'm getting worried about you." Prussia took a sip from his drink. The tree of them, America, Denmark, and himself were at a bar in Denmark. After what seemed forever the three of them were finally able to hang out with each other like old time. "Ever since you gotten with Norway things seems, I don't know, different? We don't see you as much now."

Denmark chuckled in response. "Don't worry so much about it. Nor and I have been hanging out a lot doing, you know, couples stuff~"

Prussia smirked and continued to his drink.

"So is the why you have a huge hickey on your arm?" America said, pointing at Denmark's arm.

"Hickey?" Denmark looked at America confused. He lifted his sleeve up to reveal a bruise had formed there. It was from last night. Norway and him had gotten into a little argument.

_"You know, you should give Iceland a little space. You're always on his back on everything."_

_Norway was sitting down on their bed reading while Denmark was leaning on the counter. Iceland had come to visit them and decided to spend the night with them. After a little conversation at dinner, Iceland had gotten angry and left for the guest room for the night._

_"Don't be an idiot," Norway growled. "I'm his brother. I'm know what's best for him."_

_"You may be his brother, but you have to let the kid spread his wings. He's not a child. He needs to make decisions on his own. Without having you on his back."_

_Norway placed his book down and glared at Denmark. "Are you trying to tell me how to raise my own brother? I know what's best for him, I'm just looking after him!"_

_Denmark flinched back a bit. "I'm not telling you how to raise your brother, but you really need to give the kid some freedom. It's like you're breathing down his neck all the time."_

_By now Norway had stood up, glaring down at Denmark. "I know what I, doing! I don't need an idiot like you telling me how to raise my own brother! Now go take a shower, you stink!"_

_Denmark smirked. "How about you join me, heh?"_

_Norway's angry grew, throwing the first thing that came to hand at Denmark. Too bad for Denmark, it was a snow globe that had gotten one Christmas. It made a direct hit on his arm. Denmark grabbed on his arm and hissed in pain, looking at Norway for an explanation._

_"Why would you even think that? Iceland's room is right across from ours. Is sex the only thing you have in mind? I knew you were an idiot but this takes the prize."_

_"Geez, you could have just said no..." Denmark rubbed his arm, leaving the room._

"Where did you get that bruise?"

Denmark's thoughts were cut off as Prussia asked him a question. Eyeing at his arm.

"Bruise? I thought it was a hickey," America said, looking at Denmark confused.

He gulped. He gave them a fake smile, hopping they wouldn't notice. "No, you got it wrong Prussia. It's a hickey!"

"See! I told you!"

Prussia stared at Denmark for a few seconds before returning to his drink. "If you say so."

That was close. Denmark would need to talk to Norway about this before anyone else finds out.

* * *

It was late at night when Denmark arrived at home. He entered and was greeted to nothing but silence. As if there was no one home, but he knew best. Norway spent the day with his younger brother Iceland while he was out with his friends. If the young Icelandic was still home the two brothers would have most likely still be chatting.

He crept up the stairs to see a dim light coming from their bedroom. With a brief knock on the door he slowly entered. "Norge?" He said.

Norway sat in bed reading a book, like he usually would. When he heard Denmark entered he placed the book down and stood. "I didn't hear you come in." Norway walked to Denmark, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Iceland left home awhile ago, I was lonely without you."

Norway kissed Denmark deeply, but the Dan pushed him away. "Nor, stop."

This confused Norway, Denmark usually loved it when he showed affection toward him. "What's wrong?"

"I... I think Prussia might be questioning our relationship..."

"Who cares what that albino German thinks." Norway pulled Denmark into another embrace. "Lets just enjoy our time together."

Again, Norway began to deeply kiss Denmark only to have the Dan push him away. Norway was getting irritated, he tried to kiss him again butDenmark pushed him away, this time with a little more force making Norway stumble backwards.

"Look, Nor-" Denmark's words were cut off as he was smashed against the cabinet. "Nor-" He tried to get closer to Norway but the Norwegian pushed him even more roughly to the cabinet.

"Nor-"

_SLAP_

Denmark felt a slight sting from his cheek. He was shocked. He tried to look at Norway but...

_SLAP_

This one harder than the last. "Nor, Wha-"

_SLAP_

The force of the third one made Denmark stumble back, making him hit his head on the cabinet. He clutched his cheek and looked toward Norway. Any words he wanted to say were cut off as Norway lock lips with him.

"You brought this upon yourself," Norway whispered, breaking the kiss. "Lets just make up."

Denmark looked down at him, but nodded.

Norway smiled.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to all come!" The loud American shouted from the computer. "This party is going to be so awesome!"

Denmark currently was on Skype, chatting with his two other friends. Prussia and America. The three, mostly America, were talking about America's up coming birthday party. He was known for his parties and inviting everyone, so it was always a huge deal to him. It's all he could talk about.

"Everyone who comes even going to get this awesome gift bag! WAIT! I have one ready! I'll go show you it!" The young America quickly left his laptop, leaving Denmark and Prussia alone.

The two awkwardly stayed in silence before Prussia spoke. "Hey," he began. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure bud! What is it?"

"...It's about Norway."

Denmark stiffened. "What about him?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Of course not! Why would you even ask that? Nor and I are in love!"

Even with that goofy grin on his face, Prussia could see right through it. All it was nothing more than a fake.

"I have been seeing you get strange bruises around your body."

"Uh, you know, I've been getting into random fights here and there! I'm fine though, really!"

"Den, dude. There's something wrong with your relationship. I'm your bron,tell me if there's something wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong! Everything's fine!"

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Hey guys, I'm back!" And not a moment too soon. Denmark was lucky for America's presence or Prussia would have continued pestering him with his relationship.

As Denmark watched the enthusiastic American show off his gift bag, he couldn't help but the burning feel of Prussia's eyes on him. He didn't know why he would be so concerned, there was nothing wrong with his relationship with Norway.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"So are you sure you're not going to America's birthday party?" Denmark looked in the mirror as he fixed his tie. "Come on, it'll be fun~"

Norway sat in bed, reading a book. "You know how much I hate parties. I'm not going."

"Come ooooooon," Denmark whined. "All you do is stay inside and read your little book. You need to get out more and make friends! Norge, you can be a bore someti-"

Denmark's words were cut off as his tie was yanking, causing him to choke. It was held for a few seconds before Norway finally let go. He quickly loosen his tie, gasping for air. Rubbing his neck, the two stayed in silence for a few moments before Denmark spoke. "You know... You shouldn't always do things like that, Norge."

Norway took his gaze from the book and looked at Denmark. "What? You were being annoying and I wanted you to stop. You're a strong nation, you'll be fine."

"Well, yeah I'm fine, but..."

"So it doesn't matter. I told you that I didn't want to go yet you continue to pester me on going."

"I... I just want you to go out since you usually stay inside. That can't be good for you Nor."

He twitched.

"You need to make more friends, and your weird fairy friends don't count. Hehe. Hey, a lot of people are coming to the party. So why don't you put that book down and join me-"

It was then a huge force interacted with Denmark's face making him stumble backwards, holding onto the drawer for support. "Nor, what the he-"

Norway punched him one, two, a total of five times before he stopped. "Damn it, Anko!" Norway yelled. "Why can't you see that I don't want to go. If I say no I mean no! How about you finally stop being dense and actually listen, you annoying idiot!"

Norway left the room, leaving Denmark clutching his sore face.

"He walked into the bathroom to see how bad it was. He wiped the blood from his nose and looked in the mirror. His eye was beginning to change. If he knew any better, he had a black eye.

Damn, just what he needed. He couldn't go to the party like this! But, America was hopping for one of his best friends to come to the party. And this was going to be one hell of a party, almost everyone was going to be there! This only happens once a year. He wasn't going to miss this! There was only one this he could think of, he used his hair to cover his black eye.

As he was about to leave, he heard his name being called.

"Anko..."

He turned to see Norway standing there. The Norwegian slowly made his way over to the Dan.

"Anko..."

Norway then kissed the Dan softly on his cheek, giving him a small box. "I may not be going but I still got him a gift. I'm sorry, Anko. I'll make it up to you when you get back, alright?"

"Hehe, alright!" Denmark kissed Norway on the forehead. "See you when I get back!"

Norway smiled.

* * *

The party went fine for most part, no one seemed to questioned his hairstyle. Just seem like something Denmark would do. No one, but Prussia and Netherlands. Denmark could see why Prussia would be concerned but Netherlands? Damn, more are going to start to notice. No matter what, he could let that happen. It was his own fault for Norway's actions. He knew. It was his fault. It was his fault. It was his fault.

It was all his fault, not Norway's.

* * *

Fighting.

There has been more fighting going on between the two. Whether the topic may have been something serious or completely stupid, it always end up in fighting. Norway would yell or even hurt him, later say sorry, then finally they'll make up. Only for the whole cycle to start again.

More countries were starting to question him, but he would always blow it off. Prussia and Netherlands seem to be the only one who hasn't believed his words.

They would keep telling him to end the relationship but he would always refuse. It was his fault for provoking Norway to act in such a way.

Denmark and Norway sat in the living room of their home.

Another fight.

But just like always, it got resolved. Now the two sat next to each other and watched a movie.

If there was one to blame, it was Denmark. That is what he thought. No one to blame but him.

He held Norway close to him, looking at the Norwegian.

Norway looked at Denmark, and again, as always...

He smiled.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A little turn I wanted to take in my Fanfiction. Hopefully it's alright, although I do think it may need a little work. I'll be getting to work on my other Fanfics. This was more like a one-shot. So, only one chapter. _


End file.
